Breaking Down Walls
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: HGSS...Hermione must sort out what happened one snowy night, but first she must remember what day it is. NOW COMPLETE!
1. wall of presence

-1All Characters contained herein are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and Scholastic Books. No copyright infringement is intended. The author of this fan fiction story is not receiving compensation for this work other than maybe some reviews (hint hint)

_**BREAKING DOWN WALLS**_

**By: Wicked Witch**

(Title inspired by Nethea, my sister.)

SUMMARY:

Hermione saw him for the first time in the long years that she has known him in that moment. He was offering himself to her. The man she has secretly desired for years was in front of her providing her with one night of endless possibilities. Moreover, if she accepted him, he could take the memory of this night away. Whether the feeling was not right, or by some off chance that embarrassment would ensue, she could forget it happened. However, what if she had the choice to keep the memory? What if she wanted to remember?

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, Severus, I am not. Miss Granger missed the train, and, since her parents denied her stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, she is to return home this evening. I have a meeting with the Wizengamot and the other professors have their duties. I am afraid you are the only one free this evening. You will be taking her home."

If anyone suspected Severus Snape to be a master at scowling as well as potions, the look he gave Headmistress McGonagall at that very moment would have been the proof they needed to confirm those suspicions.

"Not like that, I won't."

Minerva smiled slightly, knowing this was tormenting the poor man. "You do have a license to drive a muggle automobile, do you not?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." He crossed his arms in his usual indignant stance.

"It is entirely the point. You cannot floo into their house as they have…leticity…"

"Electricity," he corrected.

"Yes, that. In addition, she is deathly afraid of flying on a broom. Her parents' house is in a very public place and therefore Apparation is out of the question. You both could be seen," she sighed as she completed her list of excuses. Taking a seat, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Severus. There really is no other way. I have flooed the Ministry and they have made arrangements for a car to pick the two of you up at precisely nine this evening after dinner." She noted the defeated look on his face. "If anything, look at this expedition as a way to refurbish any supplies the muggles might have that could assist you in potions."

Feeling a bit more tolerant at that suggestion, Severus slightly nodded and gestured to the door.

"Yes, you may go. Do not forget! Nine exactly."

Severus trudged to his quarters and began inventory of his muggle ingredients. He could very well get them at the local Apothecary in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, but he was too fond of the quality of some of the herbs he found in pharmacies and home remedy shops in London.

Later that evening in the Great Hall…

"He has to take you? That's absurd! Why can't McGonagall?"

"Professor McGonagall, Ron. And since when did you use words like 'absurd'?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her redheaded friend.

It was the other redhead that piped up when Ron suddenly seemed to have lost his new vocabulary.

"He's been studying with Susan again. I didn't think they were studying. At least it didn't look that way last night," Ginny giggled.

"Sod off," Ron said as he returned to his plate, clearly going red from embarrassment.

"Honestly, it's just a car ride. A couple hours and I'll be home and he will be gone. No big deal, really." Hermione began dissecting her treacle fudge.

Harry turned and took Hermione's hand in his own. "At least sit in the back seat, away from him."

Hermione enjoyed the loving look Harry gave her. Their relationship at the beginning of the year was too rocky to continue, but she knew he still cared about her. They had remained friends and seemed closer than they had been before. Hermione knew she could count on him for anything. Including protecting her from the dungeon monster.

"Harry, I love you as a brother. You know that. But if you don't give off about him soon, I will hex you to Tuesday. He was acquitted! You saw the proof Professor Dumbledore left behind. It was tested repeatedly to prove that it wasn't tampered or fake. Pensieved ideas are very hard to mess with, Harry. You saw what the rest of us saw," Hermione sighed into her plate, slowly pushing back the rest of her fudge.

"It's still hard. I didn't know they had a pact." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, having sense to feel chagrined.

Hermione glanced around for a moment. Most of the tables were clear of students having caught the Hogwarts Express home for the holidays. Mr. Weasley was picking up Ron, Ginny, and Harry tomorrow morning. Nevertheless, Mr. Granger had thought that it would be best for Hermione to spend the holiday with her family this year; one in peace now that the war was over. She noticed only a few staff members at the head table. The headmistress was conversing with Professor Flitwick about how the decorations in the Great Hall would have made Albus proud; while Professor Snape was sitting back enjoying his strong, black coffee. He watched her glance around the room through strands of his hair.

"How am I supposed to be alone in the car with her for hours, knowing it will be the death of me?" He thought as he sipped from his cup again.

He left the staff table when his third cup was empty and strode across the room to the Gryffindor table. They did not see him approach, as usual; however, Hermione had a sixth sense of his presence.

Turning abruptly to meet his gaze, Hermione brazenly opened her mouth to speak. "I am ready, Professor. And before you ask, I have my luggage minimized in my pocket. Are you ready or do you need to get anything from your rooms?"

Caught off guard, he almost stammered, but caught her words. "Anything in my rooms, Miss Granger, is none of your business. However, I am prepared for our excursion. Do meet me at the front gates when you have said your goodbyes to your cohorts." And he briskly swept out of the Great Hall, quickly conjuring a warm cape, scarf and gloves. Heating charms were often useless in muggle vehicles with drafty cracks and crevices. He found it more comfortable to be prepared than be cold.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you guys after New Year's! I love you all! Happy Christmas!" Hermione took turns giving each of them a long hug and a thoughtful look before heading out the doors and into the harsh winter wind. Her mind was too focused on trying to keep her legs moving through the snow to realize that she was already to the gates before too long.

"Five points to Gryffindor for you expedience, Miss Granger," came that low rumble that made her start every time she wasn't expecting to hear it.

"Excuse me?"

"It is the holidays. And you have perceived my desire to make this evening as short as humanly possible correctly. Would you prefer I take them away for showing public displays of affection with Potter and Weasley just now?"

She glared at him. "No, sir."

Severus caught that glare. He secretly reveled in the idea that he could evoke such fire in her. He secretly reveled in many things about her. Severus had pined for her ever since last year. The date was September 19th. Her use of time-turner in her third year advanced her age by a year. Severus had a keen sense of what was going on through his astute awareness of her schedule. Therefore, he knew that when her birthday came, she had turned seventeen; an adult in wizarding standards. The only thing holding him back was their teacher/student relationship.

Averting his eyes, he motioned for her to get in the vehicle. She did so swiftly, and they began their trek down the road. The air between them was silent for miles. Then it happened.


	2. wall of acceptance

-1"What was that sound?"

Hermione opened her eyes from her nap and looked around. "I didn't hear anything, Professor."

A loud clunk and clang emitted from under the hood of the car as a billow of smoke erupted from the tailpipe.

Hermione twisted in her seat to see the thick black smoke pluming into the cold night sky.

"Looks like the engine blew."

"Blew what?" Snape had begun looking slightly distressed, peering through different windows to see what was surely being flung into the air.

"The engine blew up. It's a muggle vehicle, so it probably needed maintenance. I don't know if the Ministry would have thought to check the fluids."

He turned slowly to face the informative student. "And exactly what does that mean to us, Miss Granger."

"We're stuck."

"Say that again?"

"We're stuck here together."

Severus kept rapt attention to her as she said that. He would be alone with her. He barely caught her head twirl away to look ahead.

"PROFESSOR!" She pointed.

Severus whipped his head around to see a large stag standing in the middle of the road. He braked, but the car had not lost its momentum and kept barreling down the ice-slicked road. He turned the wheel to avoid the animal but lost control in his panic. The car veered off the road and skidded down a slope, until a large wall of snow came crashing down from the embankment with which they collided.

"Miss Granger? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Acceptable." He reached for the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. "My door seems to have been pinned shut by the snow. Try yours."

Hermione tried to no avail. "No. It won't open."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, flooing is out of the question seeing as that we don't have a fireplace. And we need to stand to Apparate. We could send an owl, if we had one…."

"It was a rhetorical question, Miss Granger. Could you please keep you thoughts to yourself while I think of a way to get us out of this confounded situation?"

She looked to her lap twisting her glove-covered hands. "Sorry."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in deep thought. "What about breaking the windows? Do you have anything hard enough to shatter glass, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir. Besides, it's a Ministry car. They probably reinforced the windows to keep out spells."

"Indeed." Severus looked around for some way to get out of this mess. He was astounded that he could not think of something. He was going to be stranded in a car in the dark…with her.

"We might as well get comfortable, Professor. Shall I transfigure the seats to beds?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "Excuse me?"

Hermione just realized what she had said and decided that rephrasing the question would be best. "I only meant that we might need to sleep. I could take the back seat and you could sleep up here. I can make us a portable fire to keep the heat level in here more bearable if you wish."

Severus sat for a moment. He could hear the words coming from her lips, but he couldn't believe that she could be so calm about their predicament. He could swear she was almost enjoying this. He just sat there looking at her unable to form a conscious thought; completely enamored with her intellect and control.

"_Since when did I think of a student as being enamoring?"_

"Fine. You take the back. I will take the front. And I'm perfectly capable of transfiguring my own sleeping arrangements, thank you." With that said Severus waited for Hermione to move to the rear of the car before tapping the seat with his wand and muttering a spell. The front two seats meshed into one full sized bed, expanding the interior of the car to fit it. Hermione did the same to the rear, but it only made a twin sized mattress. It never occurred to her how close the two beds would be to each other. They were touching enough for it to look like an oversized king. _"Thank Merlin, I'm the only one who noticed that," _she thought.

Hermione pointed her wand at the interior compartment light fixture and conjured her bluebell flame to sit inside, emanating heat and light for the two of them. Taking her coat and sweater off, Hermione transfigured the two into a heavy blanket and comforter. She took one of her gloves and transformed it into a pillow. She took the other and did the same, offering it to Professor Snape, which he grudgingly accepted. The two of them gathered themselves in their respective sleeping arrangements and began to listlessly fall into dreamland. Severus took a vertical position, parallel with the line of the car; while Hermione took the horizontal, perpendicular to him. Severus stretched his arms over his head. Hermione curled up slightly facing the back window.

What seemed like hours had passed when Severus realized a lock of Hermione's hair had somehow became entangled in his fingers. Oddly enough, when left with nothing to do, Severus Snape twiddled his thumbs. At some point in playing thumb war with himself, the cinnamon tendril twisted around his index and middle fingers. He paused only slightly in his ministrations with the curl, remembering his long waiting ache to touch her hair. To feel whether it was coarse and dry or soft like cotton and silky. To his appreciation, it was the latter. He fought himself to let go of it and sat up; his conscience having won.

Severus turned to look. The moonlight passed through endless flakes of new fallen snow. Its light gently filtering through the white blanket and landing on her face. He thought it cliché, but she had an ethereal glow in the night's light. "_Fitting_," he thought. "_She's more beautiful when surrounded by evening's sweet touch_." He allowed himself a moment to drink her in, and then turned back to the ever daunting task of sleep.

It seemed to be morning, (according to the birds), when Severus stirred and stretched half-awake. His arm brushed that same lock of hair only this time it was beside him. He chanced a glance and saw two large amber eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry. The heat was more abundant up here. I thought you wouldn't mind since having a student freeze to death on your watch isn't the first on your list of things to do today."

"For once, you assume correctly, Miss Granger." He noticed her chin quivering and her hands wrapped up in each other. "Are you still cold?"

"Yes. A little."

He reached for her hands and surrounded them with his own. He pulled them to his mouth and let out a deep breath. The heat of it seared her fingertips, driving her blood to return. Her own breath caught as her finger lightly grazed his lower lip. He noticed, but didn't let on. The feel of her touch lingered longer than her finger itself. He soon found himself in uncharted territory. Severus had been dreaming of warming her. He wanted her to feel the warmth of his skin against her. "_Damn morals_," he chided himself.

"My apologies, Hermione. I'm sure you are capable of doing that yourself," he said as he let go of her hands.

Hermione proved that she was and began exhaling against her knuckles. She almost turned over to face the window when the words struck her. "What did you say?"

"We are in a tight proximity. I don't believe you have a hearing problem that I'm aware of."

"No, I don't. You said my name," Hermione answered her own question with a bite of her lip.

Severus looked at her. Did he? He couldn't remember the words spilling from his mouth, but by her reaction, he obviously had. "Shall I call you something other than your name? I've heard a few choice terms from Mr. Malfoy."

The disdain her face almost took him by surprise. It was an underhanded tactic that he used often, however it was not appropriate in their given situation. He realized this. "Forgive me, Miss Granger. I am so used to having to deal with incompetent and asinine children most of the time who do not ever realize they have been insulted. You are neither incompetent nor asinine, and have a keen intellect."

The reproachful demeanor she displayed faded quickly. "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes," was his only reply.

Smiling slightly, Hermione turned to face the window once more. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The feared bat of the dungeons, Slytherin Head of House Potions Master Severus Snape, paid Hermione Granger, Head Girl Gryffindor Know-it-all, a compliment. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and drifted back to sleep…peacefully.


	3. wall of realization

-1A few moments passed. Severus found himself glancing at her sleeping form. He could see her breath slipping past her full lips in the reflection in the window.

"Miss Granger?"

He received no reply.

"Hermione?"

Nothing.

He gently prodded her shoulder and spoke her name again, but she did not move nor did she make a sound. He had to touch her hair again. He had to feel it entwined with his fingers, smothering his sense of touch with its suppleness. His found the feel of it intoxicating. Severus wrapped his hand around a large portion of her light brown curls. He savored the spring of her hair against his palm. His judgment left him for a moment as he leaned over to breathe in her scent. This made her stir.

Severus quickly resumed his previous position and closed his eyes feigning sleep. Hermione was never asleep.

She almost spoke when he called her name the first time, but she withheld. She was tired and didn't want to start another conversation, or worse; be told to move to the back seat again. Her eyes fluttered for a moment when he spoke her name again. Her name was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard coming from his lips. However, she remained steadfast in her faux slumber. Then she felt his hand in her hair. The sensation of his fingers running through it drove the neurons in her spine to spark. "_Oh, gods this feels wonderful_," she thought. She didn't dare move for she knew he would stop his ministrations if she did, but her body wouldn't listen. Of its own volition, her back arched to the pleasure of the moment. She rolled over to cover up her movement. She saw him lying back with his eyes closed.

"_If he had the gall to touch me, why can't I do the same_?" That Gryffindor bravery will out.

She slowly moved her hand towards him. Her fingers outstretched into the cold air. Finally, she felt it. Shiny, pliable, smooth. Hermione dragged her fingers through the strands and marveled at how thick each hair was. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of this part of him against her skin. She never saw his hand reach for hers.

With a small gasp, her eyes flung open to meet his gaze.

"I…you…I'm…," she stammered, almost worried for her life or whatever suitable punishment he might dish out to her for invading his personal space.

"Miss Granger," he began.

"Yes, sir?" Her doe eyes looked quite sheepish.

"Why did you do that?"

She was at a loss for words but not for long. "I felt you touch my hair. I wondered what yours felt like. That's all. Simple curiosity."

"You have a feline, Miss Granger. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." She looked up at him again.

His eyes weren't as hard as his voice, "Then I presume you know the old adage. Curiosity killed the cat."

The boldness she embodied moments before came alive again. "It's ok. A cat has nine lives, sir. It was worth dying once over." She regretted saying it the moment it slipped from her tongue.

"_What is this girl playing at_?" he thought. "_She can't be admitting something. Can she? Why am I questioning it if she was_? _Fuck morals_!" Never minding the fact that he still had her by the hand, Severus focused his eyes on hers. "Indeed it was."

In the moment that Hermione closed her eyes to interpret his words, Severus closed the gap between them.

"Hermione, look at me."

She obeyed.

"I am your professor. You are my student. However, you are of age. In addition, we are nowhere near Hogwarts, or Minerva's watchful eye. I will ask this once and only once. If you decline, I will give you my honor as a gentleman never to bring this up again. If you accept, I can remove the thought from your mind. But I must be respectful to you by saying this. I have been watching you grow into a beautiful young woman. I do not know when it happened exactly, but it happened. I have thought about you more frequently than a professor should. So for now, I will set aside that title and become just a man…if you wish."

Hermione saw him for the first time in the long years that she has known him in that moment. He was offering himself to her. The man she has secretly desired for years was in front of her providing her with one moment of endless possibilities. And if she accepted him, he could take the memory of it away. Whether the feeling wasn't right, or by some off chance that embarrassment would ensue, she could forget it happened. But what if she had the choice to keep the memory? What if she wanted to remember?

The timer was ticking. She knew this wasn't a man to be kept waiting. She moved the blanket from around her and shifted closer to him. If she could have him just once, then she was going to make it unforgettable, regardless of the use of Obliviate.

Severus swallowed hard. "Are you quite sure?"

She simply nodded as she lifted her hand again to reach for his hair. Split second thoughts of how to proceed streaked across her mind. She decided that a man as intense as he was needed to be loved with equal ferocity. With that in mind, she grasped the back of his head tight and pulled him hard against her. His body hesitated for only a infinitesimal second before his eyes registered the wanton desire in her face. Falling into her, Severus took her mouth with a fierce kiss. He could feel her lips curling into a smile, and he knew that this is exactly what she wanted. Hermione wanted to feel him. Not just be touched, not just kissed, but she wanted to be memorized, to be devoured by him. "_Possibly in more ways than one_," he mused.

He felt her grip on him tighten as their tongues explored the curve of each other's mouths. The light sweetness of her urged him to savor every centimeter. He wondered for a moment on the possibilities of actually overwhelming her. He wanted to envelop her. He wanted to consume her.

His hands began to go on an expedition of their own; tentatively discovering the unknown of her body. They trekked over her hills of her breasts, the valleys of her sides, and the flatlands of her stomach. As the kiss became slightly bruising, his hand found the holy land.

Hermione also found her hands roaming over his body. She could feel that he was sculptured under the layers of dark cloth he wore. It was too much to stand. She had to feel his flesh against her. Severus felt her hands tugging on his robes and incanted a disrobing charm. Hermione's gasp brought a smile to his lips. He reinforced the flame in the light overhead to produce more heat then turned to her.

"Care to join me?"

"_Something wicked this way comes_," she thought as she nodded enthusiastically.

And there she was. Hermione was lying bare with her Potions Professor on a bed surrounded by blue light and cold snow. She felt her nipples ache at the sudden chill, but was rewarded with relief as Severus lips found one and his fingers the other; the warmth of which against her areolas sent her reeling.

"_I'm snogging a professor. Not just any professor, though. I'm snogging Professor Snape_!" She couldn't keep her mind focused on the man before her. _"Oh Merlin! We're both naked and he is kissing me, touching me, and sucking on my…OH MERLIN! Stop thinking, you idiot, and start doing!"_

Hermione moaned as she felt his fingers move from her breast to her core. She didn't really care that he was fast about it, because efficiency was this man's forte. His direct approach and precise movements gave her all the pleasure she could possibly want. He knew how to satisfy a woman, and the realization of that fact drove Hermione further into ecstasy.

But she didn't want to just lie there. She wanted to participate. To make him feel as good as she did. She got her nerve up to start moving her hands again. This time she didn't stop at his lower back. She slowly began to descend to his posterior. _"Oh it's so smooth and soft," _she thought as she began to knead his cheeks. Hermione almost jumped when Severus's voice dropped another octave into a low hungry growl. His mouth began to engulf the breast he was kissing. He was hungry for her. She could feel it. She wanted it. She wanted him to gorge himself on her. "Feast on me, Severus."

He hesitated for just a brief moment until the words played out in his head over and over. His body responded most painfully, but he would take care of that in a moment. In the meantime, he would obey her command. He lifted himself slightly and lowered his body to the bottom of the transfigured bed. His hands caressed her from her chest to her abdomen and down her satiny thighs. He placed one palm on each and slowly moved her legs apart, kissing her stomach below her belly button.

"_Oh My God! I said that out loud!"_ She blushed profusely as she realized that he was taking it to heart.

"No. Wait."

Severus looked up at her. She stopped him in just the nick of time. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him there. She didn't want him to be as familiar with the territory as that would entail. She wanted him to, yes, but she had never had that happen and would feel exposed whenever he was near. If he knew what she looked like, what she tasted like, she would never be able to face him if this was indeed a mistake. She wanted to keep things as they were. Even if they did proceed to bigger and better things, she wanted to keep the memory and didn't want to be embarrassed about anything. She didn't know how to respond to his quizzical look.

"I've never experienced…that. I don't know what to expect. I just want to feel you against me for now."

Severus began kissing her thighs lightly, making the heady musk of her warmth intensify. But he did as she requested and forewent for the soft crease of her hip. Slowly, he made his way back to her mouth. His body was positioned in the perfect place; gently cradled in her parted legs. He was propped up on his elbows beside her with his hands running through her hair that splayed out on the bed. He was kissing her passionately. She could feel his arousal perusing the bounty in front of him. If he pushed just a little…

"I can stop, if you wish. We can stop this right here, right now and never have to speak of it again. Tell me what you want to do, Hermione."

"I want to make love to you."


	4. wall of regret

-1And with those seven words, one word for each year he has known her, he plunged into her depths with slight force. It took a moment for him to realize what exactly he had done to her. The look on her face confirmed his fears.

He knew if he pulled out, she would be in worse pain. He had to stay lodged inside her to give her body time to adjust to the invasion. As horrified as he was about what he just stolen from her, he couldn't remove himself from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She opened her clenched eyes. She bit her lip through the searing heat of the pain. "I…it wasn't brought up. I didn't think to mention."

More to himself than her, he muttered, "What have I done?"

She shook her head vigorously. "You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted this. I wanted to give it to you."

"You don't know what you want. You're just a…" He stopped before he said it. But possibly it was true. Perhaps she thought of this as a way to fulfill a school crush. How could he have been so blind? She was too young to know that this is what she wanted. She was too young to know what the consequences were.

"I am not a child! I am not too young to know that this is what I've wanted for years now. I may have been young by age, but I'm mature enough to know that I want to be with you."

He wasn't sure if it was her defiant voice, or her declaration for having wanted to be a part of him for so long that drove him. But soon he found himself kissing her again. Her passion. That's what it was. She was passionate. He could get drunk from her. Slowly tip a glass of it back and drift off to euphoria.

"Severus, please. Keep going."

He hesitated for a moment. But just.

"I will take things slow. It will take your body a moment to adjust to movement, but the pain will subside…" He was interrupted.

"Stop analyzing. Stop thinking." She pulled him to her lips once more. To keep him from speaking or to simply enjoy his mouth against hers, she didn't care. It was effective, nonetheless.

He took a deep breath between fervent kisses and nudged himself further into her core. She moaned slightly but nodded at his concerned face. He slowly removed himself relishing in the sensation of her walls tightening around him, as if coaxing him to never leave. Oh how he never wanted to leave. He reached the barrier he had broken just a few moments before, and, holding his breath more out of concern for her, pulled himself past. He lost the will to continue when she cried out, and he pulled away from her.

"No, I cannot do this. I cannot hurt you any further."

He flicked his wand, and in an instant, they were both dressed. He regained his position on the opposite side of the car. A few brief moments later, in the still silence, he heard her whimper. The heart he thought he lost so many years ago began to break for her. He not only hurt her physically, but emotionally as well. He reserved himself and leaned over towards her tentatively reaching out for her. She shuddered at his gesture, but turned to him. He lifted her chin so that he could see her face. The tears were falling fast and hard. He wiped at them with his thumb as he cupped her face in his hands. He then reached one arm around her and pulled her close. He held her for a while. It wasn't until the tap at the window sounded some hours later that Severus realized they both had fallen asleep.

"Severus? You alright? Hermione? You two in there?"

There was scraping at the driver side door and window. The snow was beginning to thin out as their rescuer began shoveling it off the car.

"Hermione, wake up. We are rescued." Severus gently shook her shoulder. She stirred and looked up at his face. It was no longer filled with emotion, but passive once again. Her eyes went wide as she looked past him through the window.

"Remus."

The scraping continued for what seemed like only a few seconds. Of course, Remus was able to use magic to move the snow, so in all fairness it probably did only take seconds. However, it was not enough time for Hermione and Severus to realize the position they were in before Remus looked in the window to check on them.

Severus was lying in front of the steering wheel on a make shift bed with Hermione, his student, lying beside him slightly encased in his arms. She had her hand, arm, and most of her upper body draped across his torso. Remus was about to say something when he noticed the two of them.

"Should I come back later?"

"REMUS LUPIN! YOU WILL EXTRICATE US FROM THIS INFERNAL CONTRAPTION THIS INSTANT!"

Severus quirked his eyebrow at Hermione. Since when did she display Slytherin bravado?

A few moments later and the two 'missing' persons were out of the car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger owled Minerva. They said that the two of you never arrived. McGonagall sent me out to look for you. I believe the words she used were 'sniff you out'." Remus smiled as he looked from Severus to Hermione and back. He glanced over to the car and saw the conjured bluebell flame and the bed. "I take it you slept well?"

"Indeed. Not that my sleeping arrangements are any of your business, Lupin," said Severus.

"Yes, well. Shall we get the two of you back to the castle? As you can see, there came a blizzard last night. Most of the roads leading away from Hogwarts are impassable. Minerva owled your parents and suggested the two of them come to Hogwarts for the holidays. They are to use a neighbor's floo," Remus explained.

Hermione momentarily nodded, but anger started swelling up. "What? Wait…Why couldn't I have used the floo then? If they can arrive, why couldn't I have gotten home that way?"

Severus saw the sense in her outrage. He, too, didn't quite understand why she couldn't have used a neighbor's floo to get home.

"Ask her when you see her. I am just here to help you make it back. We will Apparate back to the main gates." As he said the words, Remus reached for Hermione to take side-along, but Severus already had his arm around her waist and was twisting away.


	5. wall of questions

-1**_Author note: This is a short one. More to come, I promise._**

Two cracks in the midday sun announced their arrival. The snow was much deeper in this area of the country, and Hermione found it difficult to stride through the drifts. Severus sensed her trouble and reached out to lend support. His movement did not go unnoticed by Remus.

Hermione began to take the front steps two at a time. Remus and Severus followed her. Once inside, Remus fell back and motioned for Severus to do the same.

Hermione stopped when the two men stopped. "Well, thank you for coming for us, Remus."

"You're welcome, Hermione."

She turned to her Potions Master. "And thank you."

He didn't say anything but nodded slightly as she turned and went to Gryffindor tower.

"What in the name of Merlin's bloody blue balls are you doing, Severus?"

Severus wasn't about to get into this here, so he began to head to his quarters. Remus swiftly tugged on his arm and held him at bay. "I asked you a question. Why were you and Hermione cuddled up like that? Do you not have any scruples left in your head? You were almost sent to Azkaban for killing Albus, and now you want to be shipped off there for having relations with an underage student? Have you gone mad?"

Severus turned slowly to face him. "She is not underage. And regardless of what it looked like to you, body heat is the best way to stay warm when stranded in the frigid cold of winter. We were, as you say, cuddled together to keep from falling deathly ill or incapacitated by frostbite. Now, if you would be so kind to unhand me." And then Severus jerked his arm out of Remus's grip. He turned away from him so fast that he barely caught himself before plowing straight into the Headmistress.

"Severus, I am glad to see you have made it back safely. I met Miss Granger in the hall. I see the two of you are no worse for wear."

It wasn't the relieved concern in her voice that threw him; more like something familiar in her eyes. One of those knowing looks that he's seen before was plastered on her face. _"She inherited his damn twinkle," _Severus realized.

The next morning, Severus found himself at breakfast staring at Miss Granger. She was flanked by not only Potter and Weasley, but her parents were sitting nearby also.

"_That would make for an interesting introduction. Hello, I'm Professor Severus Snape, your daughter's Potions Master. I was to escort her home last night, but instead I took it upon myself to rip her virginity in two. It's so wonderful to have you here at Hogwarts."_

"Professor?" Hermione had been standing there for just a moment. _"I've never seen him daydream before."_

Severus broke from his inner tirade. "Miss Granger."

"These are my parents. Mum, Dad, this is Professor Snape, my potions teacher."

Severus stood from the table and shook hands with both Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He then promptly sat back down.

Hermione went down the table introducing her parents to the teachers. Mrs. Granger jumped back, but smiled gob smacked when Professor Flitwick conjured a carnation out of thin air and presented it to her.

"Oh, Professor, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. My parents are muggles. They don't know a lot about magic."

The pint sized professor looked up at Mrs. Granger. "My apologies, madam. I didn't mean to startle you." He bowed slightly for as much as a man his size can.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Professor. I enjoy watching Hermione practice charms and transfigurations. It just took me by surprise is all. She has even become quite a cook. She said that cooking isn't all that different from potions."

Minerva thought Severus was going to fall out of his chair when she stole a glance at the look on his face. Hermione, of course, blushed but dared to look his direction as well.

"Mum, I think that's enough. Let's go finish breakfast and then I'll show you around the castle."

"Don't you have homework to do?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter.

Hermione was closest to Severus so she alone heard him mutter, "That's where she gets it." He knew she heard him. He looked up to catch her scowling at him for all she could muster and walk back to the Gryffindor table.

"_She scowled at me! She used one of my tricks on me!."_ He smirked. _"There's that fire I love so much."_

Severus dropped his fork.

"What did I just say?"

Minerva looked over at him. "I didn't hear you say anything, Severus. Talking to yourself, perhaps?"

Severus frowned at the Headmistress and stood abruptly. "Minerva, if you would excuse me, I need to check on some potions downstairs. Have a pleasant day." And he strode out of the Great Hall through the side door he often used when wanting to make an unnoticed exit.


	6. wall of memories

-1He was rather surprised when he reached the laboratory in record time. Severus had been drowning in his thoughts about what transpired last evening.

"_How could I be so forward? She is a student! This is NOT acceptable!"_

He strode to the ingredients laid out on the table ready to be brewed. He picked up the salamander tails and began chopping them.

"_Her virginity! I stole her virginity! No, she said she wanted to give it to me. For how long though? How long has she been having the same thoughts as I?"_

The thoughts ran rampant as the knife swished against the scales, flesh, bone, and blood of the lizard's appendage. Severus closed his eyes for a split second to clear his mind. That's when the hiss escaped his lips.

The cut was short but deep. The chopped meat lying on the cutting board was ruined by the small pool of his blood that had already collected. He took the board by his uninjured hand and tossed it across the lab. Fortunately, the shelves it destroyed were empty.

"_What if I hadn't moved those supplies earlier? I'd be dead right now! I can't keep my mind on what I'm doing. This is all wrong. I can't do this. I have to take care of it. I have to take care of her first."_

Severus left the lab and went to his sitting room. Forcefully grabbing the floo powder canister, he turned to face the fireplace. He threw the powder in and called for the Head Girl's room.

Hermione was sitting on her duvet talking animatedly to her parents. Her mother gasped as the fireplace sprang to life in a magnificent shade of green.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood up and knelt by the flames. "Yes, Professor?"

"Would you be so kind to join me in the potions classroom in five minutes? I have something I need to discuss with you regarding the…" Severus's image glanced up to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger sitting nearby and in full range of hearing their conversation. "…project we were discussing in the car last night. I believe that a simple Obliviate would work quite nicely in such a predicament."

His face swirled and disappeared. Hermione kept sitting there for a moment realizing what he was suggesting.

"Hermione, dear? Is something the matter?" Mrs. Granger said as she came up on her daughter and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up. "No, it should be fine. Really. Just a…project for a counter curse potion. I'll be back in a moment. Go ahead to bed if I'm not back soon. Potion work can take hours to finish."

She smiled at her parents and left the room. Hermione began the long trek to the dungeons, wringing her hands together the entire time.

"_He's going to Obliviate me. Maybe it would be for the best." _She sighed as she succumbed to the inevitable realization that last night was best forgotten.

She approached the door and knocked.

"Enter."

She stepped into the room, surprised to see her Professor wearing nothing more than a bathrobe. She looked around and saw that a faint glow cast from the fire bathed the room.

"Wha…I thought…"

"I want something first." He advanced on her quickly and took her mouth with his in a searing kiss. She ran her hands up inside his robes and felt the smooth expanse of his chest under her fingers.

"Miss Granger?"

She opened her eyes.

"Miss Granger!"

She looked round. She could have sworn she knocked.

"Miss Granger, is there a reason why you are standing out here in the hall with your eyes closed?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was…nervous." She mentally slapped herself for thinking of such a lame excuse for her daydream.

"Have you successfully pulled your Gryffindor bravery to the front of your mind enough to enter?" He motioned towards the classroom. She swiftly entered and sat down at the back of the room.

"I am not giving a lecture, Miss Granger. We have things to discuss." He gestured to his desk where two chairs sat. Hermione got from her current seat and moved to the chair he pulled out for her.

As she sat, she found her voice again, "Just get it over with, sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just Obliviate me and be done. I suppose years down the road someone will notice I'm not a virgin anymore. Whether it's a medi witch or a…boyfriend or future husband, I'm sure they'll notice," she said as she watched her hands twist again in her lap.

"Very well." Severus raised his wand. He looked once more into those bright chocolate eyes and almost melted. _"She doesn't want to forget."_ He convinced himself that it had to be done. "Obliviate."

A strong light erupted from his wand and encircled Hermione's head. Severus leaned in.

"You will forget the last twenty-four hours. We were caught in a blizzard and Remus found us. You have spent most of the time talking to your parents."

He knocked over a few harmless potions and turned to her. He carefully guided her to a lying position on the floor. He ended the spell and she awoke from the trance.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are safe. I'm afraid you were careless in our experiment. Next time, I suggest you get plenty of rest before coming. Fainting above the potion table is NOT acceptable. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Severus turned away from her and cast a quick Evanesco on the spilled potions on the floor and table. He then stalked back to his lab leaving Hermione alone.

She took a few moments to collect herself and then headed for her room. Her parents were indeed asleep, and she too decided to turn in.

Once she had undressed and looked over revision assignments, she glanced at her schedule. Her first class was potions.

Severus emerged from the lab only when he knew Hermione had left. He sighed.

"Now for my memory."

He started his rounds while he thought of who would be good enough to remove his horrid behavior from his mind. Only one name bear mentioned.

Only one person did Severus trust enough to do as he asked and not question his motives. He went back to the dungeons to grab his cloak, and then headed to the gates to Apparate to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

The street was deserted. The two small muggle houses beside each other cramped and seemed to jump out of the way as Severus thought hard about the house. It appeared in a quick flash. He slowly walked up the cobblestone sidewalk and entered. The halls were quiet. He managed to proceed to the kitchen with stealth as to not wake Mother Black's offending portrait. Once inside, he went to the table to wait for him to show up. It didn't take long for the wards to signal an arrival and Remus Lupin to appear.

"Severus? Is everything alright?"

The potions master looked up at him. The look of confusion was something that Remus had never had the opportunity to see plastered on Snape's face. He took him a moment to formulate his words.

"Severus, tell me what is wrong. You're not doing a very good job hiding it." He sat down beside him.

Severus looked away. He knew he couldn't tell him what happened…at least not in so many words. Therefore, he said the next best thing.

"I've done the unspeakable, Lupin. I've…" Severus shut his eyes and swallowed. "I've somehow managed to become emotional attached to a student. I need your help in forgetting about her."

Remus looked at him incredulously. "Hermione?"

Severus shot him a look that all but told Remus he was correct with his assumption.

"Well, what would you have me do? Take her off your hands? She is rather fetching now that she's grown up a bit."

The rage that flared inside Severus at that moment was enough to force him out of his chair and lunge at the werewolf. He grasped him by the throat and pinned him to the wall behind them. Severus never spoke a word. The utter jealousy and malice that filled his eyes did all the talking.

Remus looked straight into Severus's glare. "You love her."

Three words were it took to break down Severus Snape's walls that surrounded his heart. He immediately let go of Remus and took a step back. He heard himself say something similar this very morning, but he never admitted to it. He never actually said it aloud and to hear it come from someone else's lips, startled him into realization. He did love her. Now, he had to say it. He needed to confirm it before he allowed the idea to be stripped from his mind completely. He needed to know that it was true and the only way to do that was to admit it to another human being. Severus looked up at Remus.

"I love her."


	7. wall of fear

-1**_Author note: Short chapter. Felt like a good place to stop. Enjoy!_**

"Hermione, you alright?"

She had been standing in front of the potion classroom door for a few minutes when Ron finally nudged her. The Christmas holiday came and went in a flash. It had been six days since Hermione was Obliviated, but of course, she didn't know that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…I can't help but feel that I have forgotten something. I know I have my quills, ink, parchment, books; but I can't place it."

Harry glanced up from the floor where he was sitting waiting for the professor to show up and let them in. "It must not be worth much if you forgot. You don't forget anything."

"Yeah, must not have been important."

Hermione smiled as her two best friends tried to reassure her it was all in her head, but the sense of something misplaced loomed over her. It wasn't as if it was a feeling of dread either. It seemed to be a feeling of peace, as if the missing piece of her life's puzzle was lost to her. She had to have it in order to feel complete. But it remained elusive.

Everyone in the hall began to fidget. Class was supposed to have started over twenty minutes ago. Professor Snape was never late. Never.

"Students, if I could have your attention please?" Headmistress McGonagall walked the hall towards them, startling a few that had dozed off. "I just received word that Professor Snape had a family emergency and had to cancel his classes for the day." Joyous whoops could be heard echoing the dungeons. She held up her hands to silence them. "However, I feel it necessary to inform you that he has assigned an essay." Moans replaced the happy shouts. "Two feet on Veritaserum. Ingredients, processing, side effects, cause, etcetera. To be due at the beginning of your class on Monday. Today being Friday, that only gives you the weekend. I suggest you get started right away." She turned to leave as a few down hearted students trailed after her slowly.

Harry pushed himself from the floor and dusted his trousers. "Well, I suppose it's time to go to the library."

Ron groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just for an hour, Ron. We would be in class anyways, so we might as well learn something instead of wasting it." She grabbed them both by the arms of their shirts and marched them to the library.

They had been there for a while when Ron noticed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She looked up from her book. "Nothing."

"Hermione, something is up. You haven't turned a page in ten minutes."

Hermione sat a little straighter and looked down at the book in front of her. Page three hundred ninety-eight was still open. She had been sitting there staring at the same page for well over fifteen minutes.

"I'm just rereading it so it can all soak in, Ron. You have more important things to attend to then watching me," she huffed. Gathering her books and parchment, she started for the library door. Once she was in the hall, the weight of her absentmindedness consumed her. _"What is wrong with me? I can't believe I wasn't paying attention to the assignment. Maybe Ron's right. Maybe there is something wrong with me."_

She decided to take a quick nap before lunch. Her mid morning schedule had been erased due to Headmistress McGonagall's incessant pleas for Hermione to get more rest. "You're simply taking on too much this year," was her argument. After several desperate attempts to get her schedule back, Hermione conceded and allowed her pre-lunch curriculum to be tossed to the wayside. It was a good idea to use that time for revision and checking her homework for any mistakes made at the wee hours of the morning after a late night with little to no sleep and much caffeine. It's N.E.W.T year, for crying out loud. There was studying to be done!

Hermione almost reached the staircase to the Gryffindor common room when she heard the voices approach from a nearby hallway.

"I sincerely pray you did not erase everything."

"There's no way of that. I simply took it from your cue and removed anything after the wreck."

"Good. I only hope that it holds. I know I hurt her somehow. I can feel it. Remorse for my actions. I don't remember, of course, but the emotion is there."

Hermione had molded herself to the opposite wall at some point. She knew the voices. She understood. Professor Snape had Remus remove his memory. But what for? What did he do? It hit her.

"_We were in the wreck! Just me and him. He did something. He did something to me!"_

Everything came flooding her mind at once. The weird puffy feeling of her lips when she woke up. The aching pain between her legs. What looked like a bite mark on her right breast she noticed when she showered this morning. She came to the only logical conclusion.

"_He raped me!"_

She slumped down the wall and cradled her legs in her arms pulling her knees into her face. _"He Obliviated me. He removed my memory. Oh my god, how could he have done it? He's a teacher! I'm a student! He would never jeopardize all he worked so hard for. I helped clear his name! How could he do this to me?"_

She sat on the cold stone floor and began to sob. Anger soon transformed her outlook. She realized that he had stolen her virginity from her. The one thing that kept her pure and innocent in world of evil and corruption was now gone.

"_I will kill you, Severus Snape. You will regret the day you laid one finger on me."_


	8. wall of truth

-1**Author Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry about that last little bit. Just something inside me wanted to hear everyone gasp. HEHE! It's all good, as you will see. Enjoy!**

The weekend was nothing but a haze of books and parchments. Hermione knew she would get detention, possibly worse, but right now, she didn't give a damn.

She went through her proofreading making sure all the clues were properly in place, then tucked her finished essay into her backpack, and headed for her first class…potions.

"Your essays are to be on my desk in five minutes. You then have the next forty minutes of class to prepare a perfect batch of the potion in question, Veritaserum. You will not have time to complete it, but it will be at the proper moment of progression when you turn it in. Is that understood?"

A few murmurs of "Yes, Professor Snape." lingered in the air for a moment. Hermione reached into her bag and took her paper out. She looked down at it smirking then got up to place it on his desk.

"I hope you find my essay enlightening, Professor."

He cocked that eyebrow of his at her. "I'm sure, Miss Granger, that whatever you could possibly have to say in that essay, I already know. I am the Master of this subject, am I not?"

She looked him square on. "Then perhaps I shall just prove to you that I can accomplish better the results that you have laid before the class and make the finished product. You could test it if you wish."

He smirked at her. "Please try, Miss Granger. By all means, prove that your vast knowledge surpasses my own." He motioned for her to take her place and begin.

For the next thirty-five minutes, Hermione worked feverishly over the cauldron. She added a few extra ingredients to speed up the chemical processes, so instead of taking the usual full moon cycle to complete, it could be done in less than an hour. She added moonstone to simulate the moon's cycle, and sliced jobberknoll feathers to enhance memory.

At precisely three minutes before the bell was to ring, the Gryffindor know-it-all had a finished, viable specimen of Veritaserum sitting in front of Snape.

"If you don't believe me, drink it. We can have the Headmistress test it, if you don't trust us."

"_She is too cheeky for her own good."_

"Miss Granger, I do believe your tone will get you in trouble one of these days. I suggest you watch it."

She glared at him and went to her seat. She snapped her eyes back to meet his as she sat down rather hard.

He picked up the vial. The entire class went silent as he examined the contents. The sample did look the way it should when completed. "Very well. I shall go to the Headmistress as soon as this takes effect." And with that, he tipped the sample into his mouth and swallowed. He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. "The taste is wrong. I do hope that you try harder next time."

The bell rang.

Hermione started gathering her books and gestured for Harry and Ron to go ahead without her. The room seemed to empty rather quickly. She saw her chance as soon as the last student left.

"What did you do to me that night we were in the wreck?"

"I don't remember."

His head jerked up and met hers. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen him with a slight look of fear. He realized in that moment what she had not only done to him, but what she had accomplished. She sped up the cycle of Veritaserum. It was revolutionary!

"What have you done?"

"Added a few things. Be sure you don't remember, Professor." By now, she had her hands splayed out on his desk and hovering over him in a very intimidating manner. Just as she said the words, his head began to hurt. His vision became slightly blurry. He shook his head to clear it. Hermione saw his movement and knew it was time to drill him.

"How long have you wanted to rape me?"

"Never. I never wanted to rape you." His jaw dropped. _"I raped her?"_

"Why did you do it then?"

"I didn't."

"You're lying! Did you take the antidote to the Veritaserum?"

"No, I did not. I am out of that particular potion now. I was to have the class brew more next week."

She decided to accept his fast response as truth and continued.

"If you didn't rape me, then what happened? I do not remember."

He head began to swim. His eyes were playing tricks on him. He glanced to the wall in the back of the room and saw what looked to be a muggle movie playing out on the stone. He could see the two of them lying on a bed in an intimate embrace. She seemed willing.

"I believe we were intimate. But I am sure that it was a mutual encounter."

She sat down.

"_How can I see what happened? I had Remus erase it! What is going on?"_

"What did you add to the Veritaserum?"

"Moonstone to speed up the process and jobberknoll feathers to enhance memory."

He looked at her studiously. How did he never see that combination?

"It seems to have worked, Miss Granger. I can see the events as if I am in a pensieve. Perhaps you would prefer to have a look for yourself?" He passed her an empty vial and gestured to her cauldron.

She took his lead, gathered the same amount, and drank it. She went back to her seat in front of the professor and waited. She didn't need to wait long.

"Why did you allow me to kiss you?"

"I wanted you to." She covered her mouth with her hands at her confession. Her eyes were wide.

"I see. How long have you wanted me to kiss you?"

"Fifth year. I don't seem to recall an exact time, but…" Her words were cut off, as the wall behind him seemed to light up with a scene from her mind. It was a time at Grimmauld Place. Severus and Sirius were arguing over the table. She saw how strong Severus looked. How fierce and steadfast he was. It made her realize that he was just a man after all.

"What do you see?"

"You and Sirius fighting at Grimmauld. You were…powerful." Her eyes took on a dreamy state and her voice softened as the word slipped across her tongue.

His eyebrow shot up again as he leaned forward and steepled his fingers.

"If it was mutual, sir, how long have you wanted me?"

"Too long."

A silence ensued as they looked at each other, both trying to comprehend what this means. What could this lead to? Another bell sounded, and Hermione jumped from her seat.

"I have to go."

"Perhaps you should."

Hermione reached for her things and started for the door. With a small cry she realized that her essay was still on his desk. She ran back towards him, shoved another less critical copy into his hands, jerked the old essay off the stack of others, and bolted from the room.


	9. wall of worry

"Whoa!"

Hermione never saw Ron standing outside the door, so when she nearly knocked him down…

"Sorry, Ron. I, um, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Hermione! I need to talk to you!"

She turned abruptly and stood waiting for whatever it is he had to say. He walked up to her nervously with his hands in his pockets. He raised his head and looked her straight in the eye.

"_He heard_!" She started to panic.

"Look, I have to…" she sighed trying to get him to go away.

"I need to tell…" he started unaware they began at the same time.

They both stopped and looked at the other to finish. "Ladies first."

"Fine. I have to get to the library to finish an essay. Can we talk later, perhaps?"

He looked down sheepishly and nodded. She continued her brisk walk to the library. It always felt good to sulk in the library. It was quiet there. She could find solitude and peace. This wasn't one of those times.

"I'll come with you."

She halted.

"I need to tell you something important."

She sighed.

Ron looked down the hall and back at her. "Are we going to walk?"

She began her trek again.

"I, um…well, I…"

"Spit it out, Ron! For heaven's sake, I don't have all day."

"I had a dream about you."

That got her attention. She rounded on him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not something I want to talk about in the hall. Do you mind?" Ron motioned to the library doors.

They entered the library and walked to the most secluded table they could find, which wasn't that hard since most everyone was in second class. Hermione threw her satchel onto the table and took a seat.

Ron was almost seated when she started. "You dreamt about me? Should I be worried or grossed out?"

Ron's face began to change into that shade of red he was famous for.

"Worried." He took a deep breath. "In my dream, I saw a car. I saw you inside. It was the middle of winter and there was snow all around you. In my dream, you were alone. You were cold and alone and scared. And there wasn't anything I could do to help you. I hated that feeling, Hermione." He took her hand as he continued. "I don't want to feel that I can't do anything for you. I want to be able to do anything as long as you ask. I realized that the night you and Snape wrecked. I knew he was with you, but what good was that really? I wasn't there for you, and I wanted to be. I wanted to make sure you were okay. When Harry and I heard you wrecked, it tore me up inside, Hermione. I've been such a git. I couldn't see it before. I guess I've matured." She chuckled. "Well, maybe a bit. You have to admit, I'm not as bad as I used to be."

"That's true enough."

"Hermione, I think…no…I know that I…that I…"

"Ron, come on. Just say whatever it is."

"I know that I have loved you for a while now, but I've not been man enough to tell you. And when I thought you might be really hurt, really in danger, I didn't think I would ever have the chance to tell you. So now that you're back and safe and with me, I'm telling you now. I love you, Hermione."

The hospital wing was the first thing she saw when she awoke.

"Nothing but a good conk on the head, Miss Granger. I do wonder how you didn't lose more time with it."

"More time?"

"You've been out for three days."

"Oh."

Madam Pompfrey looked her over. Hermione Granger knew that her health was important. However, everyone that knew her knew that she cared more about her studies. She had missed the deadline on her essay and two quizzes. And all she had to say was 'Oh'. Madam Pompfrey continued with a few more diagnostic spells to make sure there was no lasting damage. The light from her wand turned a vibrant shade of magenta as she waved it over the ailing girl's head.

"I believe, Miss Granger, you have a small amount of memory loss. What is the last thing you remember?"

Hermione thought long and hard, but nothing occurred to her out of the ordinary. Nothing noteworthy to mark time by; studying, sleeping, taking exams. It all seemed pretty normal. The last thing she could remember could have been three days ago or three weeks ago. There was nothing jutting out to her.

"What about the day, Miss Granger. Can you calculate the date?"

"It would be Friday? I remember going to Potions class. That's on Monday. But I could be remembering any Potions class."

Madam Pompfrey scribbled in Hermione's chart and returned her attentions to her patient.

"Was there anything notable about Potions class to discern it from any other class?"

It was all she could do to scrape her mind of anything significant but nothing. It all seemed the same. She shook her head.

"What about your personal life can you remember? Any trips? Anyone you might remember being with?"

Brief flashes of Harry, Ron, and Ginny popped up in her mind's eye, but again, it all seemed normal. It's when she looked up at the nurse that she saw him standing to the back of the room. He seemed anxious. He seemed scared. His eyes were wide with worry.

"Madam Pompfrey? Why is Professor Snape looking at me like that?"

He straightened his posture and resumed his usual resigned attitude. "Miss Granger, I was worried because it is very unlike you to miss exams. I came to the hospital wing to see if indeed Madam Pompfrey had you under her care. When I arrived, I was told of you condition. I'm concerned for you memory loss. Now you'll tell me you've forgotten everything I've taught you these past seven years."

"I think you're wrong, Professor." She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I should hope so. I will leave you to it then, Madam Pompfrey. Make sure she takes the Restorative Draught first thing before meals. It might help her synapses." He then took his leave of the ladies and returned to his quarters.

He took off his robes and tossed them on the arm of the old leather bound chair by the fire. The brandy glass sparkled as he filled it and sat down.

"She must have forgotten the wreck. Surely, that would have stuck out in her mind," he thought as he swigged the dark amber drink. He sat for a few moments contemplating if their discussion in the classroom after class was also lost to her. He decided that it was best laid to rest. Severus got up and proceeded to bed for the night.

Meanwhile, Hermione was finishing a list of things that she could remember. Madam Pompfrey asked she do this so they could look over the items and formulate a timeline. She was to put a star by things that sparked a feeling as if something was missing or there was more. Hermione had a lot of stars on her paper when the nurse returned a couple hours later.

"It seems that you remember everything up to before Christmas. You don't have here that you visited with your parents, or the wreck you had with Professor Snape."

"Wreck with Professor Snape?"

Poppy could have smacked herself. "Never feed them their memories!" she chided herself. She sighed and looked back to Hermione.

"Yes, you were headed to your parents' house for Christmas hols. There was a wreck, but you were both uninjured. Do you remember anything about that night?"

Hermione closed her eyes. All she could see was a blue light.

"No, nothing but a blue light."

"Well, that's something. Perhaps a muggle sign. On the other hand, a light source of some kind? We'll work more on this tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some rest." She began to tuck the sheets in around Hermione's frame.

"Madam Pompfrey, where's Ron and Harry? And why hasn't Professor Dumbledore come to see me?"

Madam Pompfrey stopped in her tracks and turned slowly around. "What did you say?"

"Usually Professor Dumbledore checks on the students that get hurt. Did he come already? Did I miss him?"

The usually composed nurse dropped into the nearest seat. "Hermione, how old were you on your last birthday?"

"Fourteen."

_**

* * *

**__**MMUAAHH! The plot bunny took over, I swear it! I didn't even see this coming when I was writing it, I SWEAR! OMG! I mean I'm getting goosebumps! LOL! Can't wait to see what else this bunny is going to make me do… Look for more, cause I don't even know what's gonna happen!**_


	10. wall of promise

**_Author note: HAHAHA! I love you guys! That got you hooked in didn't it? Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked that little twist. I won't be so hard pressed to rectify that little problem anytime soon. The plot bunny is sitting in the chair opposite me giving me a wicked grin and the occasional wink, meaning that he has something planned and I shouldn't mess with the his plot too much. SO, that said… let's see what everybody else is doing…._**

"How long?"

The older witch stared absently towards the book shelf, wondering how many volumes of information have been lost to the poor Gryffindor.

The nurse looked up from her entwined fingers that were lazily twisting in her lap. "Another week at least, Minerva. There could be extensive damage. She may had some kind of injury in that wreck that is just now being exacerbated by something. Perhaps a spell backfired in Defense class and triggered it? I just won't know until I've run a more detailed analysis."

The headmistress stood slowly and paced to the shelf she had been perusing from across the room. With a gentle hand, she took down the first book she came to. "Take this to her. She might find it useful. But only let her read up to the last three chapters. When she reaches those, let me know. I will come down and read them to her. She needs to come to light on these past three years slowly and with an understanding voice guiding her."

Professor McGonagall passed the newest edition of "Hogwarts: A History" to Poppy and sent her on her way.

She sat back down and placed her hand across her cheek for support. "Now, to tell the boys."

"HERMIONE!"

The redhead literally pushed Madam Pompfrey out of the way as he rushed into the room.

"Mr. Weasley! If you don't calm down, I will have Professor Snape escort you out of here immediately!"

Ron turned to the witch and scowled, the likes of which would have made Snape, himself, take a step back.

"You trouble my patient, boy, and I'll see to it you will never be allowed in here again, hurt or not! Do you understand?"

He nodded as he turned back to Hermione.

"What…What happened? What's wrong? McGonagall said you couldn't remember anything."

Hermione sighed, "Honestly, Ron. It's Professor McGonagall."

"At least, she didn't forget to correct you on that," Harry said as he entered the room.

Ron made a gesture as to say bugger off, but then sat down beside his best friend.

Hermione smiled lightly at them. "You guys have changed. I haven't noticed lately. I guess with the tournament and Viktor and all, I just haven't had the time to really pay attention to the two of you. I'm really sorry."

Harry looked to Ron who looked right back, both with the most confused expressions on their faces. Neither of the two noticed the flurry of deepest black robes behind them at the door.

"Miss Granger? If I may borrow your…cohorts for a moment, I will appraise them of your frail condition."

She nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Professor Snape walked to the back of the room.

Severus confirmed the area was securely eavesdropper proof with a murmur of Muffliato, then took each boy by the shoulder.

"Miss Granger is under the belief that she is again fourteen years old. The last three years are lost to her. I must insist you speak to her as if it is still the end of your fourth year not the middle of your seventh. Madam Pompfrey and I are doing all we can to restore her memory, but the two of you must comply with her delusion. Too much restoration to her memory could be detrimental to her sanity. She does not remember your godfather, your tryst at the Ministry, anything about the Order, or…"

"Dumbledore's death." Harry concluded with a downtrodden and, somewhat, accusatory tone.

Snape sighed. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Nor does she remember assisting those that kept the faith that I was innocent in the matter." His words were acidic as ever.

Harry looked back to Hermione who was currently picking at some lint on her nightshirt.

Professor Snape dropped the spell and ushered the two of them back to her bedside.

"Miss Granger, please say your goodbyes to Messrs. Potter and Weasley. I'm sure you'll appreciate their need to get ahead on studying for their OWL's."

Hermione smiled. Ron's eyes went wide as he grimaced. Harry almost chuckled, but leaned over and hugged Hermione on his way out the door. Ron followed close behind after saying his goodbyes.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Thank you for working on a potion to help my memory come back."

He looked at her with shock.

She looked sheepishly down to the sheets. "I figured I must have forgotten more. Harry and Ron look different than they did from when I remember. And I haven't seen Professor Dumbledore, nor heard about him since I've been in here. Sir, what month is this? How much have I forgotten?"

He looked over towards the nurse's office to assure himself that she wasn't overhearing. He looked back to Hermione. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her that she forgot how they more or less declared their feeling for each other, but he couldn't. Not after telling Potter and Weasley not to. But since when did he follow the same rules as those two? When did he have to start complying with the regulations that govern the wizarding world? Far be it for him to suggest that he has always been honorable, complacent, and…dare he? Loyal?

"I'm afraid you have forgotten far too long, Miss Granger. I cannot disclose the exact amount of time, but rest assured, I will do everything I can in my power to help you remember."

He was loyal to her. Loyal to her recovery and the hopes that one day she will remember what her heart felt those precious few nights ago. He had admitted what he so longed to tell her all this time. Now, it would take even more work to get her to say the same. That's why he didn't tell her. He didn't want to jeopardize what could be the single most important and cherished thing in his entire life…the love of Hermione Granger.

"Professor," she swallowed the swelling lump that had grown in her throat. "I'm scared."

Severus sat down hard in the chair beside her. His head fell into his palms and for a brief moment, very brief, he felt the sting in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Miss Granger, I have never shown anyone any amount of affinity. However, I do care about this school. I do care about the students. You are very much included." He made to reach for her hand, but thought better of it. The fourteen-year-old Hermione wouldn't understand why he would show emotion, let alone towards her. He stood quickly enough.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but Madam Pompfrey would have my head, if you did not get your rest."

He bowed slightly and left the Hospital wing.

"If he wasn't working for You-Know-Who, I could fall for him," she thought as she laid back and closed her eyes.


	11. wall of defeat

**_Author notes: A bit of a bridge to be honest. But will get something accomplished next chapter. Must read this first or you'll be like "When did that happen?" LOL! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Enjoy!_**

With her satchel firmly in place on her shoulder, Hermione sauntered into the classroom.

"Good to see you back."

Hermione regarded Ron with a small smile and sat down. She took out her seventh year books with apprehension. Harry noticed her reservations and scooted closer to her.

He leaned over slightly and whispered, "It's alright. This has all been thrust onto you. Do you need to take some more time? You have a lot to get caught up on."

Hermione looked around the class. Even Professor Binns was giving her a look of pity.

"No, I have to do this. I have to get it all back. Three years, Harry!" she exclaimed with exasperation.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" the portly ghost asked.

She looked up. "Yes, professor. I'm sorry for my outburst. Please continue."

As the apparition continued his lecture, Hermione tried her best to take notes. Today's syllabus included things about the war that she couldn't remember. Topics of interest were discussed about how Harry finally defeated Voldemort by coaxing him out of hiding with the last Horcrux. All the details were spelled out to Hermione, but she couldn't find that memory in her head. She had to have been there.

She heard something from the front of the class that startled her. It was her name.

"Miss Granger was the first to find Professor Snape lying at the gates of Hogwarts grounds. She single-handedly kept three Death Eaters at bay while she levitated his unconscious form into the castle. It was upon casting several diagnostics that Miss Granger found a key hidden under the skin of the professor's chest. The key lead to the eventual discovery of the contract the late Albus Dumbledore had forged with Professor Snape. The details in which were enough to exonerate him of all charges in the former Headmaster's death.

"And so concludes this chapter, 'Professor Severus Snape: Guilty? Or Innocent?' I expect for your essays detailing the past few months of Professor Snape's freedom on my desk in two weeks. That will give you all ample time to set an appointment to speak with him personally. Please take the remainder of class time to outline the questions you wish for him to answer."

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. She honestly had no clue what to ask him. She didn't need to be told the last six months, she needed to know the last few years. Professor McGonagall had told her the details of her memory loss a week ago. She gave Hermione a week to prepare for classes the best way she could. Professor Snape prepared a jobber knoll feather concoction similar to Hermione's advanced Veritaserum to help her retain as much of the information as possible. She would often find herself at 3am with a massive headache, or asleep with at least two books opened in her lap. It was NEWT year! There was learning to be done! Unfortunately, there was a great deal more to do than usual.

Overwhelmed, Hermione turned to put the blank parchment away. She collected her things and proceeded to the front of the class.

"Professor Binns, could I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger. Step into my office." The ghost floated to the door behind the blackboard and glided straight through. Hermione sighed as she turned the knob and entered.

"What can I help you with?" Professor Binns asked as he hovered, not quite sitting, over his chair.

"You are a master at History, Professor. I was hoping you would be able to work with me. Perhaps you could find the time to tutor me on the last three years of Hogwarts History and that of the wizarding world in general."

The specter rose and pretty much floated over this desk and placed a chilly hand on her shoulder. She quivered at the freezing jolt that cooled her blood.

"I would be honored to help you in your time of need, Miss Granger. I will have an outline of the most important events made up by this evening and have them sent to you. Then come to my office tomorrow afternoon and we will go over what you read. I don't expect much, young lady. You have to learn a lot and I know that this is just one of many classes."

She smiled at his appreciation for what she was going through. "Thank you, Professor. I'll be here after classes are finished."

Hermione exited the office about the time the bell rang for last class of the day. Potions.

* * *

It was five minutes until the end of Potions class. Professor Snape stood over Hermione with his arms crossed demanding an answer.

"I don't know why, professor."

He scowled at her harder than he had ever scowled before. "What do you mean you 'don't know'? Is it possible the Gryffindor know-it-all has suddenly become a dunderhead like the rest of them?"

Hermione looked down into her cauldron again; wondering why her potion disintegrated in a puff of blue smoke. She looked up at Professor Snape with an almost sheepish look on her face. "I suppose so," was all she said as she lowered herself back into her chair and placed her face in her hands. She didn't run away. She just sat there…defeated. Her spirit seemed to have disappeared as quickly as the vapor that surrounded her workstation. Severus was worried.

"Stay after class, Miss Granger."

He strolled back to the front of the class and dismissed them as the bell rang soon after. Hermione stood slowly and began what seemed to be a long treacherous trek to his desk.

She sat down in front of him; her eyes never lifting the level of the mahogany wood where his quill rested in its inkbottle.

"I am afraid, Miss Granger, that I have done something I am not proud of."


	12. wall of confession

**_Author note: Short but sweet! The plot bunny gave me a look at the last line, but I told him to sit down, shut up, and he can have the story back next chapter. So, now that he's placated, I hope you guys are too! Thank you for the beautiful reviews!_**

Hermione looked at him with insurmountable curiosity.

"_Is he…confessing to something? To me? Why?" _Her thoughts ran rapid through her mind as she sat and waited for him to take a deep breath, stand slowly, and peruse the tiles on the floor while trying to find the right words.

"Miss Granger, I…" he began but his voice faltered. He cleared his throat and began to recount the many number of times that he had to 'spill his guts' to everyone that mattered; the ministry, Dumbledore, and even Voldemort. He had no options to stammer then, so why was it so hard for him to just tell her?

"Professor, is everything alright? Should I get Professor McGonagall?" she asked as she began to stand to fetch the Headmistress.

"NO!'

She sat back down slowly, eyeing him closely.

"Miss…" He took another deep breath. "Hermione…I am afraid that I am to blame for you loss of memory. An incident occurred that you… witnessed for lack of a better term, and it was inappropriate for you to have experienced such an incident. I felt it in your best interest to eliminate the event from you mind and alleviated you." He saw her eyes narrow and her fists clench, so he hurriedly added, "With your permission, mind you!"

Hermione seemed to relax, but that just started to spark even more questions. "What kind of event?"

Was he blushing?

She would have thought it funny the idea of him passing out from taking so many deep breaths, but he seemed too serious for her to smile.

"It was…a private…" He cleared his throat again. "…intimate encounter between me and someone you know."

It was her turn to blush. "_I walked in on him and someone doing…Merlin only knows what_!"

She tilted her head downwards and began to entwine her fingers repeatedly. "I'm sorry, professor. I'm sure I didn't mean to…interrupt your private moment. I should be furious over your liberty to take my memory of it away, but at the same time, I can understand why you want to. I suppose, then, that my long-term memory was affected by mistake. Or was there an accident?"

"Yes, there was an accident," he said although he didn't mean for her to hear.

"What kind of accident?"

"_Think fast, Snape!" _He sat back down and looked at her. Her eyes exuded her ferocious lust for knowledge. She was curious and asking the right questions to get the answers she so desperately wanted. She was the epitome of a teacher's dream. She was learning with every second as was her nature, and she looked so damned beautiful in this state. So beautiful, in fact, he had to reign in his desire to reach out and touch her; to make sure she wasn't just this teacher's dream, fantasy, or an illusion.

"I believe the accident you and I were involved in with the automobile may have caused internal damage that was overlooked. You did not visit Madame Pompfrey when we were rescued, nor did I think to cast any diagnostic spells to detect any such damage after the wreck occurred. It is very possible that the two, the obliviate and possible damage, could have ultimately affected your memory."

She stood and walked over to the shelves, letting this information sink in. After a moment, she turned to him. "That makes perfect sense. I could have easily hit my head in the collision and caused brain damage. The effects of the Obliviate could have been amplified with the injuries." It was her turn to take a deep breath; a deep cleansing breath of relaxation. "I'm so glad you told me, professor. I have been pacing my room with worry ever since I was told what happened. But you made it all make sense!"

She rushed the room and dropped to her knees in front of him. Her arms were around his torso in record time, and her cheek was firmly pressed into his chest. "Thank you so much for thinking it through. Now, I can concentrate on remembering everything I've lost! Thank you, sir." She squeezed her arms just a bit tighter around him. He reached around and cradled her to him. It wasn't until she began to pull away that she realized just how firm his embrace actually was. She looked up into his eyes. She honestly didn't know what to think of what she saw there. It was as if he was…pensieve. No. It was something else. She saw something else.

She stood up quickly and gathered her things. "I should go."

"Perhaps you should."

The odd feeling of déjà vu struck her and she swiftly looked his direction. At some time when her back was to him, he had moved. He was now just a few feet away from her. She saw that flash again. There was warmth in that charcoal depth of his eyes.

She excused herself from the room, and proceeded to her private chambers. She closed her eyes as she recalled the feeling of his arms wrapped around her holding her tight. She saw once more the look he had.

She sat down on the floor concentrating long and hard on that look. She has seen it somewhere before, but where? Could it have been the understanding look her teachers give her? What about the care her parents show? No. The face that appeared to her over and over again was framed by unruly black hair. It was the look Harry had given her when they were together. When they first started their relationship. Long before it ended.

It was the look of love.


	13. walls of books

**_Author Note: Guess who showed back up? Yep, you guessed it! The plot bunny! I think you'll like this chapter! MMUUAAHH!_**

"I must be out of my mind."

Remus began to chuckle at his customarily bleakly docile friend. "Yes, I believe you are. It's called love, Severus. It makes even the very most composed of man weak in the head."

Severus quirked his eyebrow in Lupin's direction. "Please do not use that word. I can't possibly love her."

Remus' head tilted, his eyes narrowed, and his lips pursed. He leaned forward from the plump leather chair upon which he was sitting. "You said it with your own mouth. Don't tell me you are going to fight this emotion, too. You always fight it, Snape. Time you stood up to something."

It took that small indirect implication of Severus' cowardice to force the snarling professor from his seat. "I will have you to know, Remus John Lupin, that I faced worse fates in my time. This ideology of love is not an obstacle for me, sir. I choose to step aside and watch it fall to the ground without a second thought." And with that, Severus haughtily turned his back and exited the room in his usual flourish of black attire.

Of course, that didn't stop Remus from following him. He reached his hand to the shorter man's shoulder and jerked him around. His face was mere inches from his old school nemesis. "You mean to tell me that after everything. After going through all of this shite, you are going to forget. You are going to forget the feeling in your heart pleading with you to confirm what you know is true. You admitted it once. Why do this to yourself? Why do this to her?"

Severus smacked Remus' hand away from his person. It took even less time to point a bony finger in the werewolf's face. "You will never touch me again. Is that clear, Moony? As for Hermione, she has forgotten everything. She doesn't remember anything that happened that night, nor does she remember our discussion after I cast the Obliviate on her. It will equally be forgotten from my mind. If you are a wise man, it will be forgotten from yours as well. Do we understand each other?"

A brief flash of anger passed through Remus' eyes at the sneer to his nickname. "I understand," he said with a similarly venomous hiss as he stormed out of the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Apparated back to his home.

Severus stood for a moment staring at the empty space that was now before him before he, too, left and returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

It had been six weeks since the night of his "confession" to Hermione. March was a slow month and he often found himself in his laboratory preparing potions for the infirmary or working on the next lesson plan on his syllabus. It was the middle of the month when he looked up one day to find large amber eyes staring at him from the door. 

"I'm sorry to bother you, professor. I was hoping you would have some headache relief in your stores. Madame Pompfrey is out of it."

Snape regarded Hermione with little to no attention. He just motioned to the cabinet across the room and casually stated, "Second shelf, third from the right."

Hermione took his mood to be somewhat safe so she ventured to the cupboard, removed what she needed, and began to leave. "Thank you, sir."

"Miss Granger, please tell Madame Pompfrey that I will have finished with her supplies list this evening after dinner."

She nodded slightly and began to close the door behind her when a soft, yet audible sound came from within the room.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"He said what?" 

"He said I was welcome. I couldn't believe what I heard either, but he said it nonetheless."

The morning classes were dismissed due to an unusual amount of snowfall blocking most of the passageways to the outer classrooms on the castle grounds. Harry and Hermione were trying their best to keep warm in front of the Gryffindor fireplace when the conversation turned to Severus Snape.

The young man ran a hand through his hair and looked with wide eyes into the flames. "That's just so hard to believe."

Hermione shrugged and continued her reading of the next book in the series "The things you need to know that Hogwarts: A History won't tell you".

Harry sighed heavily and leaned back into the sofa. "Well, what were you going to do today? Sit here and read all day? Ron, Ginny, and I were going to attempt the largest snowman Hogwarts has ever seen. Do you want to help build it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't feel like it today, Harry. Thanks anyways. I was planning on getting some more books from the library to finish up the remainder of Charms and Potions that I missed…err, well forgotten. I won't be finished with it all until at least tomorrow. I'll come check it out when I'm done."

Harry weakly smiled at her and grabbed his cloak when Ginny and Ron came into view.

"Hermione, you coming?" Ginny asked as she fastened her scarf around her neck.

"No, you go ahead. I'll come critique your work later," she said with a giggle.

"Oi! Critique is just the word for it. You'll tell us that we buggered the thing up if we don't have instructions." Ron received a swift smack on the arm from his sister as the three of them exited the common room and headed outside where most of the student body had gathered for snowball fights and the like.

Hermione looked up from her book after a few more pages and looked around the now empty common room.

"It's too quiet in here," she murmured to herself as she gathered her things and began for the library.

Several winding paths and many stairs later, Hermione found herself at her favorite table in what she affectionately referred to as the 'book haven of the world'. She perused shelf after shelf of literature on the subjects she needed to complete. After having selected six very large volumes of text, she returned to her seat and began reading.

What seemed like minutes ended up actually being hours. Hermione never heard Madame Pince leave, nor did she hear the librarian ask Hermione to finish up and leave herself. She was too engrossed in her endeavor to catch up with her classmates to notice the lights darkening across the room.

"Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew."

Hermione's head shot up at the baritone voice reverberating over the walls of the empty sanctum. In the doorway, silhouetted by the sconces on the opposite wall of the hallway, stood Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I lost track of time. I will leave immediately."

His stride was punctuated with the heavy taps of the heels of his boots on the hard stone floor. "What are you doing in here at this late hour?"

"Trying to catch up in class, sir. I still have so much to read up on. Professor Binns is going to quiz me on the last three chapters I've missed. I thought that perhaps you might have something equally prepared for me."

To be honest, the thought never occurred to him to actually test her. "Indeed, Miss Granger. However, forcing yourself to learn all of this in such dim light at such a tedious hour could very well have you using chopped root of jasmine to cure the Goblin Wars."

Hermione chuckled, but remembered herself and straightened her face. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I'll be more attentive to the subject matter in the future."

Hermione began to walk past him in an attempt to go to the Head Girl's quarters for some much needed rest when he took her by the arm.

"I believe you are overdoing it, Miss Granger. Seeing as that Binns is not getting any older, I believe he will wait for you to be ready for your quiz. I, however, am not getting any younger. I will test you now. How well do you know your material, Miss Granger?"

She gulped before replying. "I believe I have the basics down, sir. Details are a bit fuzzier."

"Very well."

He took a step closer to her and stood before her in what she referred to as his intimidating posture. His hands were clasped behind his back and his chin was held high as his eyes leered down the bridge of his nose at his prey.

"What do you get when you cross aconite and monkshood?"

Slightly perplexed, Hermione squinted her eyes. "They are the same thing, sir. Aconite, or wolfs bane, is an extremely dangerous plant that resembles a monk's cowl, thus it's second name."

He wanted to smile, but didn't.

"Powered hellebore can be used for what?"

"Invisibility potions."

He took a step closer. He was now firmly planted against her as if daring her to take a step back. She stood her ground.

"Frozen Ashwinder eggs."

"Love Potions, sir. However, it is not possible to recreate the emotion of love. The potion simply makes the drinker infatuated with their target."

"And how, Miss Granger, would that accomplish anything?"

She bit her lip as his head dropped so that he stared directly into her eyes. "I don't know, sir. I suppose it has the same chemical reaction as the endorphins in the body. Yourheart races. Your temperature increases. Your chest…" She stammered as she realized just how close his chest was to hers. "…your chest tightens. You might have a sudden breakout of sweat."

He interrupted her by wiping a small bead of sweat, the effect he was hoping for, from her brow.

He droped his voice to a sulky whisper, "Tell me, Hermione. Have you drunk a love potion tonight?"

She closed her eyes as she shook her head to the negative.

"Then why is it that you are exhibiting these signs and symptoms?"

His fingers traced her jaw line and wrapped around her neck pulling her even closer to him. Her response of "I don't know" was lost as his mouth hungrily took hers.

Only seconds whipped by as Hermione found herself being hoisted up onto the tabletop next to her. Severus' hands shoved her skirt up around her waist. He positioned his body between her legs and pressed his aching erection against her. The thin barriers of his robes and her panties didn't conceal much.

He released her mouth and began tasting her velvet smooth neck. His tongue caressed the delicate lines. His hands worked the buttons of her blouse open as her hands lifted his robes and found the buckle to his belt. She could feel how hard he was with every movement of her hand. Once his pants were open, Hermione quickly reached inside his boxers and pried her prize out to the open. With a deft hand, he pushed aside the satin between her legs and pressed against her again.

She closed her eyes, threw her head back, and moaned. He backed away slightly, took his aim, and pushed inside her warm depths.

"Miss Granger!"

The drool on her cheek had begun to crust. The binding of the book beneath her was so superbly embossed into her cheek.

"What are you doing in here at this hour?" Snape roared.

Her eyes bulged as she looked at the time. "I'm so sorry, professor. I was trying to catch up on the reading, and I must have fallen asleep. I must have been dreaming. I'm so embarrassed."

His brow furrowed. "Embarrassed?"

She gulped. "Nothing, sir. Just a dream."

"Dream in your bed, Miss Granger. Seeing as that you are trying to catch up with your classmates, I will excuse this infraction this time. However, if I ever see you down here again at this hour, I will test you just to see if you are actually learning anything."

She smiled to herself. "I look forward to it, sir."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

She left quickly and returned to her room where she fought so hard to pick up where she left off in her dreams.

Severus watched her leave and go up the Gryffindor staircase.

"Someone needs to tell you, Miss Granger, that you talk in your sleep," he mumbled as he turned back to his quarters.

**_author note: Worth repeating... MMUAAAHH! The book series "The things you need to know that Hogwarts: A History won't tell you" was made up by me... The potion information was taken from HP Lexicon's Potions Encyclopedia._**


	14. Wall of Acknowledgement

**_Author note: If you liked the last chapter, You will LOVE this one! Oh, by the way, I'm hugging the plot bunny!_**

A stifling hot breeze drifted through the empty corridors. Hermione stopped to look over the grounds of the school she held so dear to her heart. This was the last day she would see it as a student. She finally caught up to her classmates, passed her NEWTs, and managed to find the time to regain a few memories as well.

It didn't bother her anymore about how Professor Snape acted around her. She chalked it up to witnessing something personal and his embarrassment of said event accounted for his attitude towards her. Besides, it didn't matter anymore. Today, Hermione Granger was graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry right along side Harry and Ron.

"Hermione Jane Granger."

She was lost in thought as Professor McGonagall called her name to receive her diploma. She slowly stood and took the steps that she had so longed to take all these years. With one hand grasping the Headmistress's, Hermione smiled to the crowd; her parents, Ron, Harry, and Ginny making the most noise. She passed her surly potions professor and smiled at him. She didn't expect it. It caught her by surprise to such an extent that she literally stopped at the end of the stage and looked back at him. He smiled at her.

She retook her seat and sat for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened. Never, in the seven years she has known him, has he ever cracked a smile other than a smirk. She watched him as the other students accepted their diplomas. He didn't smile at any of them.

"Harry James Potter."

The crowd's noise was deafening. Hermione could have sworn she heard the unmistakable cracks and pops of fireworks behind her, but turning to see the display, she only found two very giggly red headed twins giving each other high fives. She clucked her tongue with a smile and turned back to watch the rest of the class.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron's long legs strode quickly to, across, and off the stage as he took the proffered paper and quickly resumed his seat. His embarrassment was apparent. The fireworks show was much larger this time around.

"Miss Granger."

She stopped pouring her drink and turned around to meet the man in black himself.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

He cleared his throat. "I wanted to congratulate you on a very impressive recovery and your graduating Hogwarts with the third best NEWT scores this school has seen to date."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate that very much."

"Miss Granger, if I could have a word with you in private?"

Hermione set her cup down on the table beside her, poised her index finger in the air gesturing to Ron and Harry of her quick return, and followed Severus out to the hallway and down to his office.

Extending his hand, he motioned her forward. As soon as they were inside, he conjured up a bottle of his finest Firewhiskey and two glasses.

Offering one of the drinks, he said, "Salute, Miss Granger. I believe you deserve it after all you have been through. And, perhaps, we could make this a celebratory evening."

"A celebratory evening, sir?

He cleared his thought, took a swift swig of his alcohol, and looked her dead in the eye as he swallowed.

"Miss Granger, I brought you here to tell you something that you will indeed pass on to your friends, however, I didn't want to make a public display of my obvious embarrassment."

"I don't understand, sir," she interrupted.

"Severus."

"What?"

"You have graduated. You are an adult by wizarding law. And we work together as members of the Order. You may call me Severus now," he said. "If you wish."

"Thank you for that respect…Severus. But what is this secret you must tell me in private?"

"I am in need of an apprentice and you scored highest in your Potions work. If you are so inclined to accept, it would please me greatly to have you work with me."

She was speechless. This man, this brooding boorish man, was actually offering her compliments upon compliments, smiling at her, and offering to spend his non teaching hours with her.

"Thank you, sir… I mean, Severus. I don't… I don't know what to say."

"Say you will accept."

"I DO!"

Without inhibitions to whom she was doing it to, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him within an inch of his life. She let go and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I am so happy I could kiss you!"

"I don't believe..."

He was interrupted when her lips touched his for the briefest of moments and then, as quickly as they touched, pulled back.

She looked up into two rounded black eyes that were staring back at her in astonishment.

Something pulled. Something tugged at her. Something gnawed at her. There was something there that she couldn't place. Something familiar to her but unless she tried to go after it, it would elude her. So that is exactly what she did.

His eyes bulged once more as her mouth crashed into his; much harder and hungrier this time. Her arms snaked around his neck once more to pull him deeper into the kiss, and soon he found himself wrapping his arms around her.

They pulled apart.

"Miss Granger…."

"Hermione," she corrected.

"Hermione," he purred loving the way her name felt on his tongue. His entire existence seemed heady from her.

Her voice seemed just as sensuous as she responded. "Yes?"

"I can't do this."

He quickly took her arms and put them down to her sides, turned, grabbed his cloak off the nearby chair, and exited the room. Hermione stood there staring at nothing in particular across the room.

_**Author note: No, it's not rabbit hunting season. No killing the plot bunny. He let me in on the secret he has brewing for the next chapter. You will like it, I promise! I am saddened to say that, however, it will be the last chapter. SO.. I will take my time and make sure I get it right. Thank you all!**_


	15. Breaking Down Walls

**_Author Note: Well, here it is… I look back now and realize that I could have improved on the story some but I feel that I've done the best I could given certain situations. As for the previous chapter, I'm sorry, but the bunny really does have a huge secret for all of you that you will immensely enjoy. So with no further ado, the final chapter of "Breaking Down Walls" dedicated to my sister, Nethea. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIS!_**

The summer months passed as quickly as they came. The wind began to chill and blow hard against the trees. It was requested by her Master that she not come to begin her Apprenticeship until after the students had a few months to settle in. She smirked at this knowing full well that it was he that needed to adjust to having someone else in his private laboratory, in his library, and under his feet everyday for the next few years. 'Stalling' is the word she used to describe it. Not to mention the impending awkwardness for what happened the last day she laid eyes on him.

The 'O' in October stared her down over breakfast one morning. October 1st was circled with a large red marker. It was the day she had been dreading, and the day she was the most excited about all in one. It was the first day of her new life. Hermione Granger: adult, apprentice, teacher to some, student of others.

She made her way to the Floo and found herself stopping right before she threw in the powder.

"I can't go to my first day looking like I rolled in an ashtray!"

She looked around the flat and found the keys to her muggle car.

"No, that's just what I need to attract attention from everyone as I arrive by a loud clunking hunk of junk."

She sighed and sat down heavily on the couch noting the time was fast approaching. She ran one hand through her long, and finally, manageable curls. She was looking around the room looking at nothing when her eyes landed on the present Harry had bought her for her birthday. It was still in the corner of the room gathering dust, ribbon still attached.

"It's the only way," she sighed as she pulled herself and all her Gryffindor courage up off the seat.

Walking outside and placing a few concealment charms on herself, Hermione raised one leg and straddled the contraption. With a deep breath, she kicked off the ground. Wobbly and unsure of herself, Hermione did her best to control her broom over the streets of Muggle London.

Several hours and one hell of a problem with her panties tucked between the cheeks of her bum later, Hermione finally saw what she silently referred to as paradise straight ahead. The sun, just going down behind the mountains, cast a multitude of colors against the large stone walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry.

Landing somewhat unceremoniously at the bottom of the front steps, Hermione took another look at the large doors that loomed over her. She took a deep breath realizing that they held her future. She wondered what kind of future that would actually be.

She was suddenly shocked out of her trance as the doors popped loudly and began to open. Standing with arms spread, one hand on each door, and a scowl affixed to his features, Professor Snape stood before Hermione.

It took Hermione to realize that she was looking at just a man, not some commander of a fortress displaying his bravado for entrances. She chuckled at the thought.

"Prey tell, Miss Granger, what do you find so amusing?" he drawled.

She lifted the hand that covered her large grin and waved at him as if to dismiss the entire scene. Lowering her head, she plucked her belongings from her coat pockets and enlarged them. She began up the steps, and stopped at the top. She looked him dead in the eye. How could she have fretted over this moment when he makes it so easy for her to laugh about it all?

"Believe it or not, Severus, I find you hilarious sometimes."

His scowl deepened as she held her chin up high and continued into the castle. He turned quickly, shut the doors behind him, and smiled. "_Perhaps_," he thought as he followed his Apprentice to the dungeons.

It had been a week since she arrived, and not a single incident occurred between them. She followed his commands as she did in school. He even allowed her to make suggestions and slight variations of procedure if it didn't interfere with the project at hand. Severus found her company relaxing as that it allowed him more time to do what he needed. Hermione often took over the excess work load of making new potions for the infirmary and cleaning up after students, of her own will, of course. And he managed the classes, exams, potions grading, and preparing for the next class. It was one day in particular that he noticed how bored he was. Yes, bored.

"Do you need some headache relief, Severus?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose again and decided to look up into her dark eyes. "No, I'm just…"

"Bored?"

"Exactly."

She laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Please."

"Please? Since when did you have manners?"

"Since I realized that I would have to put up with you driving me to the grave with your incessant giggling. Now, what is so funny?"

She sat down in the chair opposite him. She glanced around at his office and then turned her attention back to him.

"It amazes me to see how much you've changed. You used to be this man that made little children scurry in fear."

"I still do," he interrupted.

"Shush, and let me finish." The eyebrow lifted. She just smiled at him and continued. "That! That right there is what I mean. You can only raise that eyebrow so often before everyone knows it's just a motion you go through to try to intimidate everyone. Contrary to anything Neville says, you aren't that scary. Sure, you live in darkness, you wear dark robes, and Merlin knows, you need more sunshine…"

"Is this going somewhere, Miss Granger?"

She did her best eyebrow impersonation which immediately got his attention. "I believe you are just like any one of us. Sometimes you're scared. Sometimes you're happy. Sometimes you're confused. Sometimes you're sad. I saw it at the Wizengamot at your trial. You were all those things, Severus. It was like watching a child trying to survive an unknown situation. Much like the students here, you didn't know what to expect. So, you use this façade to show that you are more than that which you teach. Sometimes, it's best to see things through the eyes of a child. And then you realize that it's okay to be afraid, confused, and sad. I figured you out, Severus Snape. I've taken everything I've ever known about you, played the process of elimination, and came up with the only possible conclusion."

"Please enlighten me."

She cocked her head to the side. "You're not a powerhouse. You're not the scary bat of the dungeons. You're not even intimidating to me anymore. I see you for what you are. You're only human."

She stood and headed for the laboratory door to fetch the headache potion she knew he needed but was too proud to admit he needed. She came back to his office and handed him the bottle. She was surprised to see him looking at her as if she just figured out the reason of life.

"What?"

"There has only ever been one other person to see through me like you do. Albus said something very similar to me many years ago when I appeared asking for forgiveness and sanctuary. I am taken back at the realization that someone else could do that. To see me. But then again, everyone said you were the cleverest witch of your age."

She smiled at him. "I suppose that's what happens when you break down walls. You find the truth hiding behind them."

"Indeed."

Two months passed after their heart to heart. Hermione and Severus became accustomed to the routine of mentoring, teaching, and having talks similar to the one they had. Everything was discussed, including parents, lineage, and mistakes.

Hermione was preparing for her next class, first year Hufflepuffs. That is all he would allow Hermione to teach at the moment. She accepted that and enjoyed working with children.

"Hermione?"

She lifted her eyes to meet the familiar black of his.

"Two days from now the students will be leaving for the holidays. Are you going with them?"

She looked back to the stack of essays in front of her. "I doubt I will be able to leave this season. I've owled my parents and told them I'd visit for New Year's. I just have too much to do here."

She went back to grading. He remained where he stood.

"Is there something else, Severus?" she asked still looking over sloppy penmanship on the parchment in her hand.

"No."

He walked to Floo. Muttering his destination, he disappeared in a blaze of green.

"Lupin?"

The werewolf was attending to some last minute gifts as he heard his named called from the other room.

"Severus?"

They met in the hall. For the first time since their argument, the two men regarded each other. Remus gestured to the leather wingback chair in the room offering Severus a place to sit. He then took the opposite seat and studied his company. Severus was struggling with something.

"What happened now?" Remus asked as he relaxed back into the cushion of the chair.

Severus sighed. "I want to tell her everything. From that night in the car to now."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "You told me nothing happened in the car."

Severus looked up, the look in his eyes confirming what Remus suspected almost a year ago.

"Severus, how could you?"

"I am not here for your lectures, Lupin. I am here for your…help."

Remus smiled. "All I want to know is was it mutual?"

"Yes."

Remus nodded and stood. He walked over to the shelves jammed with book after book and pulled out an old tattered novel. Opening it gingerly, he lifted a vial from the hole that was cut into the pages. He turned to Severus and handed it to him.

Severus eyed the pearly white substance and looked to Remus for clarification.

"I couldn't in good conscious Obliviate you without attempting to maintain your past. These are your memories from that night up until you came to see me. Everything you thought, everything you felt, everything you saw and did is in that vial. Just show her."

Severus took the vial and shook the hand of the man that just possibly saved his heart from eternal damnation. Within a few seconds, Severus was standing in front of a pensieve in his office with Hermione at his side. He tipped the contents into the bowl. With the tip of his wand, the scene began to play before them. It was early morning. The snow was deep. The car was submerged.

"I cannot bring your memories back but perhaps we can relive them."

He took her hand and they both fell into the moment.

Hermione saw him admiring her sleeping form and relishing the feel of her hair. Her heart lightened at the gesture.

Severus was surprised at his own forwardness of offering himself to Hermione. She was even more surprised by her answer. She could feel the hand that held hers begin to get clammy. She smiled to herself and watched as their other selves began to get lost in each other. Hermione found it to be somewhat erotic watching herself being penetrated by the man that stood beside her now. She compared it to watching a muggle home video.

They watched as he stopped. Severus walked around and saw the tears that she shed that night. He looked up at the Hermione he had now and felt a break. The wall around his heart lay broken once again.

Hermione looked up to see the scene change. She found herself standing at Number 12 Grimmauld place. She heard Remus' joke and giggled. But was stunned when, within a blink her eye, Severus had him against the wall. The words they heard forced them both to look at each other.

_Remus looked straight into Severus' glare. "You love her."_

_Three words were it took to break down Severus Snape's walls that surrounded his heart. He immediately let go of Remus and took a step back. He heard himself say something similar this very morning, but he never admitted to it. He never actually said it aloud and to hear it come from someone else's lips, startled him into realization. He did love her. Now, he had to say it. He needed to confirm it before he allowed the idea to be stripped from his mind completely. He needed to know that it was true and the only way to do that was to admit it to another human being. Severus looked up at Remus._

"_I love her."_

Their surroundings went white and they felt themselves being lifted back to reality. Hermione stood for a moment to allow time for the last scene to register. Severus, having been Obliviated by Remus, stood in shock. He knew he felt something, but never did he think it was love.

The silence was broken as Hermione spoke. "Graduation day. I knew there was something pulling me to you. I couldn't place it. You promised me you would help me remember. I wondered why there was such determination in your words. Now, I realize."

She took a few short steps to stand in front of him. She lifted her hands to his face like she did that day. Looking straight into his eyes, she said it.

"I love you, too."

The kiss that followed was the first of many passionate caresses they shared. Severus and Hermione have come to find that sometimes, in order to get just what you're looking for, you might have to break down walls to find it.

_**Author note: I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone! I appreciate all of your wonderful reviews so much! It means the world to me to know that I can entertain you all! Much love, Wicked Witch.**_


	16. Author Announcement!

Hello…

Yeah this is a bit unorthodox, but I wasn't sure how many of you clicked Author Alert along with Story alerts. So, I decided to tack a little note on to tell you guys that the first two chapters of the sequel to this fic is now up and available for you reading pleasure. True, the chapters a bit short, but don't let that stop you. There is enough angst and concern in these two short chapters to make you worry about the future of our beloved couple!

Thank you for enjoying Breaking Down Walls. I hope you equally enjoy Breaking Down More Walls!


End file.
